The Teenage Genius
by highlyfunctioningmikyla
Summary: John is new at Brookville Boarding school, and he's got The Freak Sherlock Holmes for a roommate. Rated T for later chapters. Sherlock AU. Slash! Sherlock/John. For my lovely twin brother Toby
1. New School

**The Teenage Genius**

John Watson stared, quite in awe, at the maroon coloured sign reading the words 'Brookville' and then underneath in smaller writing 'Boarding School'. Not only was he starting a new school in his 3rd year, but half way through the first term.

It wasn't a very impressive building, it was large and square, much less grand than his father had made out.

John's father, Richard Watson, hauled John's rather small suitcase out of the boot of the car. John ran his fingers through his sandy hair and pulled out his mobile phone.

_It's shit here! Xx _he pressed the send button.

His phone made the annoying bleeping noise to show that he had a text. He flipped his phone open and pressed the view button.

_Just remember not to flirt with any pretty girls, love Sarah xxxxxx_

John groaned, why did she always have to change the subject?

John pulled the handle and the car door swung open, he clambered out, getting a better look of the school.

It was built out of grey bricks, all the windows were exactly angular, 'Probably built in the late 50s or early 60s' John concluded. The school seemed very…John tried to think of the right word… 'Ridged', nothing was round or circular, everything was dead straight, all parallel lines and exact squares.

"Ok, Jonathon," his dad lightly clapped him on the back "You need to go straight to the reception, the receptionist will tell you where you need to go from there, ok?"

John nodded.

"Good boy." Richard held out his hand for John to shake it.

Nobody ever hugged or kissed or cuddled in John's family, it was always a firm hand shake with the men and a light peck on the hand for the women. John had always hated this, just once he would like his dad to show just a little bit of affection and hug his children, for once.

John grasped Richards hand and shook it.

John miserable trudged through the large wooden double doors. 'They are trying way to hard to look like they've made an effort' the bitter little voice in the back of John's head muttered.

A platinum blond girl crunching on an apple and reading 'Heat' magazine sat behind the desk in the office, she was quite young couldn't have been older than 26, with way to much foundation that made her look orange and obviously false lashes.

John coughed to try and get her attention "Err, hi." he mumbled.

She glanced up from the magazine "You Jonathon Watson?" she took another, rather large, bite of the apple.

John nodded.

She smiled, a toothy smile that revealed bit of apple that were stuck in her obviously chemically whitened teeth "Here you go." she handed him a maroon lever arch file, John noticed her two inch nails were painted a particularly alarming shade of pink "Everything you'll need'll be in there." she said with a mouthful of apple "Timetable, room number, they'll be a room key in there somewhere, errmm…" she thought for a second "Oh yeah, uniform list, books list, you have got all that right?"

John nodded, he and his mother had gone shopping to buy everything he needed just the other week.

The receptionist grinned, revealing more dislodged apple "Okay, I'll ask someone to show you to your room, sit down." she indicated a couple of maroon coloured chairs next to her desk.

John slowly lowered himself onto the chair closest to the desk. He noticed that the receptionist had a small name tag clipped to her chest, it read 'Miss L Carter."

'What could L be short for?' he thought 'Lara? Laura? Lauren? Lucy?'

"Lynette, has the new boy arrived?" a young man appeared at the door.

'Lynette' John made a mental note to try any remember everybody's names.

Lynette pointed to John, who looked the boy up and down.

He couldn't be that much older than John himself, probably in his last year at the school, he was reasonably tall and more powerfully built than John. He was wearing the school uniform of a maroon round neck jumper, a white polo shirt and simple black trousers.

"I'm Gregory Lestrade, you can call me Greg, I'm head boy." he pointed to a small black badge with white letters spelling 'Head Boy'

John smiled 'Greg Lestrade' he noted in his rather short list of names "I'm…"

"I know who you are, you're Jonathon Watson."

"Just John." John corrected him.

"Ok then Just John, I'll show you to your room, what room are you?"

"Err, give me a second." John opened up his file, in the first folder was a little bit of information about the school, John flicked through until he found the part about the dorms, there was a small brass key which accompanied the piece of paper in the plastic wallet, on it in small black print it said '221B'

"It says 221B."

Greg's friendly smile vanished "Oh dear."

His expression was contagious, John's smile slid of his face in mere milliseconds.

"You're in with Holmes."

"Who?" John asked, puzzled.

"Sherlock Holmes, he's a proper freak, his roommate switched rooms two weeks into the term."

John felt beads of sweat blossom on his forehead.

Greg seemed to feel pity for him "proper genius though, really smart, seems to pass all his tests with flying colours, and he could probably tell you you're whole life story just from looking at you for a couple of seconds."

This didn't help John relax at all, so now he was rooming with some kind of freaky teenage genius who nobody liked.

"Come on then." Greg turned and began walking down the corridor.

John slammed his file shut, grabbed his suitcase a followed Greg.

They crossed a couple of groups, mainly of giggling girls before they reached the courtyard, there were students milling around, some in school uniform, some in home cloths, some of them waved of smiled at Greg, but nobody seemed to pay the slightest bit of attention to John.

They reached the B dorm block, as they climbed the stairs Greg explained to John that there were five blocks, A going up to E, there were 4 floors in each block, 25 rooms on a floor, 2 students in each room. So John was block B, floor 2, room 21.

They reached the 2nd floor in block B.

"Oh, I have to warn you, mind where you put thing's when you're in a room with Sherlock, he is one of the messiest people I have ever met."

John nodded to show he understood.

John's dad was in the army and so had taught John and Harry that keeping everything tidy was very important, Harry had never bothered to tidy up but John had always kept his room as tidy to try and gain his father's approval.

They reached the room with the stamped letters that read '221B' and underneath was a small piece of paper that read 'Sherlock Holmes' and underneath that 'Jonathan Watson'.

"See you round." Greg turned "Good luck."

John stared at the door for a moment before gritting his teeth. He slotted the key into the door, tuned it and pushed the door open.


	2. Meeting Sherlock

**Hello readers**

**First thanks for reading my story**

**Here's chapter 2, wow 2 chapters in 2 days yippee! **

**Ok I'm now going to answer some questions from the reviews**

**BlackBloodedMagic - yes this is slash, sorry I should have made that a bit more clearer**

**Eris-discord - I changed John's name to try and show the relationship between him and his dad, his friends call him John but his dad calls him by his full name, showing that he has a very unstable relationship with his dad, I should have made that a bit clearer as well, sorry**

**Ok everyone, please keep reading, I'll try to update very soon**

**Love Micky xx **

Greg was definitely right about the mess. Boxes littered the floors and every available surface, including what looked like was to be John's bed, but he couldn't really tell since it had been buried in piles and piles of cloths and books.

John edged around as many of the boxes as he could, accidentally upsetting a couple of them to reach the bed.

"What are you doing?" a voice low husky came from behind him.

John almost jumped out of his own skin. He turned to see that there was another boy in the room. He looked slightly younger than John, probably not by much, he was milky pale and thin as a blade of grass, with a mass of black curls that slightly framed his thin face with high cheekbones and slightly hollow cheeks. His large grey eyes surveyed John, but he didn't look threatening, quite the opposite he looked slightly like John had alarmed him. The boy wasn't wearing school uniform, he had traded the polo shirt and maroon sweater for a plain v-neck t-shirt and a black suit jacket and the plain grey trousers for skin tight black jeans that looked more like they had been tattooed.

"I, err…" John tried to say.

"I don't like repeating myself." the boy stood up, he was a lot taller than John had fist anticipated, scanned John, almost like those grey eyes very x-raying him, it made John feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm John." John finally spluttered.

The boy nodded "Sherlock Holmes." he held out his pale bony hand.

John was forcible reminded of his father, but he shook Sherlock's hand politely.

"So, you're my new roommate then?" without waiting for an answer he continued "Thought so. Mind my skull."

John glanced and jumped again, there was a human skull resting on the bed next to him.

"Friend of mine." Sherlock answered before John asked.

John just stared, gob smacked, with his mouth hanging open slightly.

There was a bleep from John's pocket 'Saved by the bell' John thought.

_Wuu2? Love Sarah xxxxx_

John ignored the text "Sorry, it's just…"

"You're girlfriend." Sherlock finished for him.

John nodded "Yeah, do you have a girlfriend?"

Sherlock looked at him for a moment "Girlfriends aren't really my area."

John felt the tension in the room rise by about 200% "Oh…right, so do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

John's phone bleeped again

_Johnny? Xxxxxx_

Again, john ignored it again "She's kinda protective."

Sherlock smiled, it was the first time John had ever seen him smile. It made John feel good that he got Sherlock Holmes to smile. 'He doesn't seem like a freak?' John thought 'He seems fine, nice actually.'

His phone bleeped again.

_Why are you ignoring me? Come on Skype right now! Xxxxxx _

Sherlock was already one step ahead of John, he flipped his laptop open the homepage flashed up "Use mine." he clicked on the internet and the screed went white.

"How…" but he didn't even bother asking.

Sherlock smiled again, almost like he knew exactly what John was thinking, but then again he probably did.

John loaded Skype and saw the video chat request, he accepted.

Sarah's face flashed up on the computer screen "Hi Sarah."

She smiled "Hi Johnny, how's school?"

John shrugged "It's fine, haven't done much really, but I'm in my room."

"Hello." Sherlock butted in.

"Oh, Sarah, this is my roommate Sherlock."

Sarah smiled "Hi." Sarah waved at Sherlock "Make sure my boyfriend doesn't flirt with any pretty girls."

"What about ugly girls?" Sherlock asked.

Sarah's smile vanished "I don't think Johnny's stupid enough to flirt with ugly girls." she snapped at Sherlock.

"Hey Sarah, it's fine, I won't flirt with any girls, pretty or ugly."

Sarah's smile returned "Ok, I love you."

John smiled "Me too."

"Ok, bye-bye, I'll text you later."

"Ok, bye."

Sarah's face vanished off the screen.

Sherlock grinned "You don't love your girlfriend."

"What?" John tried to protest "Of course I do."

Sherlock shook his head, still grinning widely "No you don't."

"Well why not?"

"When somebody says 'I love you' if you love them you say it back, it's sentimental. If you don't love them you say exactly what you said."

"What did I say?"

"You said 'Me too. And she doesn't love you." Sherlock picked up a biology book.

"What do you mean? She does!" John snapped.

Sherlock opened the book on a random page "Her pupils dilated when you said 'me too', didn't you see?"

John thought back "I didn't see anything."

"That's because you're an idiot."

Now John could see why everybody seemed to dislike Sherlock "What's you're problem?" he snapped.

Sherlock smiled and returned to his book.

John seemed to realise that he had been rude "Sorry." he mumbled.

Sherlock ripped the page out of the book, crushed it in his fist and threw it on the floor, it was quickly joined by the next page and then the whole book.

"Why…?"

"I'm bored." Sherlock got up and surveyed the many piles of… well everything "Have you seen a box of nicotine patches?"

John stared at him "You smoke?"

"What? No!" Sherlock spotted the box and ducked down the grab it.

"Why do you need nicotine patches then?" John asked, curious.

"Helps me think." Sherlock slid onto the floor and proceeded to roll up his sleeve.

"Sooner or later you're not going to be able to breath you know." John said, matter-of-factly.

"Breathing's boring." Sherlock stuck one of the patches to his arm and sighed.

"Everything's boring with you." John pointed out.

"Well done John." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Why…?"

But again Sherlock answered the question for him "I'm a high functioning sociopath, everything you would call normal I call boring."

John's eyes widened 'Great, so I've got a gay sociopath for a roommate.' the bitter little voice in the back of his head muttered.

John tried to change the subject "Are you hungry?"

"Eating's boring." Sherlock murmured.

John rolled his eyes "Well I am, can you show me to the canteen please?"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed "Why are you being nice to me? Nobody's ever nice to me."

John felt a little ashamed, he had only just met this boy and he had already been fairly unpleasant to him.

"Can we just be friends, please?" John asked, holding out his hand.

Sherlock glanced from John's hand, to his face, and back again "Is this a genuine offer or are you joking?"

"You tell me." John grinned.

"Ok." Sherlock said, so quietly it was barely audible, he grasped John's hand in his matchstick-like fingers and shook it "Friends."


	3. The Freak

**Hello readers, we meet again**

**Thank you for reading, I really do appreciate it :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and I am open it constructive criticism **

**Feel free to ask questions in your reviews, I will try my best to answer them **

**On with the story then **

**Love Micky xx **

"Do you know Greg Lestrade?" John asked, sitting at one of the tables in the practically empty canteen.

"Everyone knows Lestrade, he's head boy." Sherlock stated, as it it was the most obvious thing on earth.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What teachers should I look out for?" John asked, he had so many questions that he really needed answers to.

Sherlock thought for a moment "I think you'll be fine, unless Mr Holmes comes after you, whatever he offers it would probably be best to take it."

"Huh?"

"Mr Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, will probably be your English teacher." Sherlock said, again as if it was very obvious.

"Mr Holmes, he's got the same surname as you…"

Sherlock stared at his, his mouth hanging slightly open "Are you honestly as stupid as you sound?"

"Have I missed something here?" John asked, now feeling very stupid.

"Mr Holmes is my older brother. He's always worried about me, thinks I'll get back into…" he trailed off, seeming to think he had said to much.

"Back into what?" John asked.

Sherlock lowered his head and mumbled something that sounded a little like "Nufin."

John grinned "Fine, nothing."

A bleep came from John's pocket.

He groaned "Shit, how many times does she need to text me?" he muttered.

_Wuu2? Love Sarah xxxxxxx _

John ignored it "She is really starting to piss me off."

"Better not let her hear you say that." Sherlock teased.

"I won't, or maybe I will then maybe she'll ditch me." John pondered this possibility for a moment before dismissing it as a no-go.

"Why are you with her if you don't even like her?" Sherlock asked.

"For a smart guy you don't know that much about relationships, do you?"

Sherlock shook his head "Relationships are boring."

John stared "When was the last time you had a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Never." Sherlock stated.

"And you're what 14?"

Sherlock nodded "Not going to be 15 till 6th January, you're already 15."

"You guessed that." John pointed at him playfully.

"Did I?" Sherlock smiled.

"Yes you did."

"October 4th." Sherlock smiled.

John gazed in awe "That was a lucky guess." he said, trying to convince himself as much.

Sherlock laughed "Was it John?"

"Oi Freak!" a girls voice called from behind them.

John turned to a small gaggle of girls approaching them, the one who had spoken was obviously they one all the other girls looked up to. All the girls were wearing rather tight revealing cloths, with layers of caked on makeup.

"Hey Freak." the head girl grasped a handful of Sherlock's dark curls and thrust his head foreword.

"Hello Sally." Sherlock turned and smiled, not a proper smile.

"Finally found someone to play with Freak?" the girl called Sally asked pointing to John, the group of Sally's minions tittered.

"Sally, John," Sherlock indicated John to Sally "John, this is Sally Donavan, an old friend."

"A classmate, I have to be his lab partner in biology." he rolled her eyes as if it was such a hardship having to sit next to Sherlock in biology.

"Oh yes talking of biology, how's Anderson?" Sherlock asked.

Sally's gloating smile vanished "I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh shut-up Sally, you know exactly what I mean." Sherlock smiled at Sally's uncomfortable expression, a real smile this time.

Sally's crony of girls all exchanged worried glances.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." Sherlock's smile widened.

"Good," said Sally trying to compose herself "Cuz if you do, you'll wish you'd never been born." Sally shoved Sherlock's head foreword again before grasping two of the girls forearms and stalking away, head held high.

Sherlock grinned after them.

"Who's Anderson, and what are you going to tell anybody?" John demanded the moment the girls were out of earshot.

"Anderson is our biology teacher, proper idiot, hates my guts, probably will hate yours as well." he paused "Anyway, he's married, but not happily, and his wife's a business woman, goes away on business a lot, perfect opportunity for Sally to get good grade on her next test." he smiled.

"Wait, so she's…"

"She's shagging the teacher." Sherlock finished for him.

"How do you know that?" John asked in amazement.

"His deodorant told me."

"Huh?"

"It's for men, so why are they both wearing it?" Sherlock explained "Anyway, they keep looking at each other, it doesn't take a genius to work it out."

"Why does she hate you so much anyway?" John asked.

"Because Anderson hates me."

"Why does he hate you?"

"Because I always correct him, he's not the smartest , in fact he's an idiot."

John laughed.

"John!" Greg's voice came from across the canteen "Sherlock?" Greg froze, staring.

Sherlock turned "Hello Lestrade."

Greg approached them "Err…hi Sherlock." Greg turned to John "So, John, how have things been?"

John bit into the apple he was holding "Everything's fine, thanks Greg."

John tilted his head towards Sherlock with and expression that had 'What the hell?' written all over it.

Sherlock chuckled, how obviously knew exactly what Greg meant, his amused expression quickly vanished.

"Hello boys." a mans voice said.

Sherlock groaned.

"Hello Mr Holmes." Greg smiled at the man.

"Hello Gregory, would you mind if I had a word with my brother and his new companion."

"Of course sir." Greg darted off, it seemed that people were scared of Mr Holmes.

Mr Holmes sat down in the empty seat next to Sherlock.

"So Sherl, finally made a friend I see." he smiled.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock snapped.

"I just want to talk to him." Mycroft protested.

"No, please go away." Sherlock pushed his brothers shoulder lightly to show he wasn't needed or wanted.

Mycroft ignored him and leant across Sherlock to face John "Look after him." he fixed his eyes on john's face "Make sure he doesn't end up in danger, or hurt, or nearly killed, and especially not-"

"Shut-up Mycroft!" Sherlock shoved Mycroft away from John.

Mycroft stood up, towering over both the boys "Look after him, John, I am counting on you." and strode away.

"Git." Sherlock muttered under his breath, glaring at the back of his brother's head.

"Especially not what? Sherlock?" John poked Sherlock's back "Not what Sherlock?"

"I did used to smoke John." he mumbled.

"That's it?" John asked "That's not so bad."

"I didn't smoke cigarettes John." Sherlock's grey eyes were fixed on the ground, not daring to look up at John.

John looked puzzled "What?"

"Cannabis, John, weed, whatever you want to call it."

John eyes widened "You smoked W-!"

"Shut-up John!" Sherlock yelled.

'So my roommate is gay, an ex-drug addict _and_ a sociopath!' John thought, bewildered.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" John asked, even more bewildered.

Sherlock looked confused, 'that's a first, Sherlock is confused' said the voice in John's head "Well, you're not going to want to be my friend anymore, are you?" Sherlock's eyebrows mashed together.

John didn't know why but… "I still want to be your friend." he protested.

"Why?"

John shrugged "I don't know, but I do."

Sherlock's confused face morphed into one of joy in mere milliseconds "I…thanks John." he smiled.


	4. Goodbye Sarah

**Happy last day of Christmas Everyone! **

**Hello readers, we meet on the path or my story yet again.**

**Thanks for sticking to my story, it means a lot to me**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and I am open it constructive criticism **

**Feel free to ask questions in your reviews, I will try my best to answer them **

**Ok then, on with the story **

**Love Micky xx**

John sat on his bed with his lap top on his lap, trying to answer as many emails as he could, there was a rather angry sounding one from Sarah, something about him never texting her back.

_Hey Sarah, sorry I haven't texted you in a few days, Sherlock's been keeping me up all night playing the violin, it's annoying but I guess I'm just gong to have to get used to falling asleep to classical music. Sherlock's completely mental, brilliant and all that, but mad! Classes are fine, Mr Anderson my biology teacher is being a dick, he completely hates Sherlock, and me cuz I'm Sherlock's friend. Mycroft, or Mr Holmes in class, is Sherlock's brother, he's ten years older than Sherlock and he's our English teacher, he's ok, he keeps being over friendly to me and Sherlock. Ok, email me when you get this. Love John xx_

'Right, one down six to go'. He scrolled down but before he could even start on an email to Harry and notice flashed up saying Sarah had already replied. 'Already! Doesn't this girl stay away from technology?"

_Hey Johnny. You talk about Sherlock a lot, why is that? And you have to reply to this this instant or I am gonna be so angry! Love Sarah xxxxxx _

John laughed slightly and clicked the reply button.

_Hey Sarah. Well Sherlock, Greg Lestrade and this kid called Mike who I sit next to in History all the only people who really talk to me. Xxxxxxx _

He clicked send and in a matter of seconds Sarah had replied.

_But it's like you're always talking about him!_

John could sense that she was getting angry, better to reply as soon as possible

_There's just a lot to talk about, he's some kind of mental sociopath genius _

Send. Seconds later there was another message.

_You've only been at that bloody school four days and you're already talking about him like you two are a fucking married couple or something! _

"Lot's of exclamation marks, no kisses." John muttered, angrily "Why me." he ran his fingers through his sandy hair.

He didn't even need to reply, there was already another message from Sarah

_You've just started acting like a complete dick ever since you started that fucking school!_

John groaned "Oh my God!" he clicked reply

_Well if I'm such a dick why are you even going out with me? _Send

John waited, 2 minutes no reply, 5 minutes no reply, 10 minutes no reply, 15 minutes no reply, half an hour no reply

"Shit!" John slammed the laptop on his bed and kicked the bed post "Shit!" he clutched his foot, that most certainly had not improved his mood

The door swung open and Sherlock came in carrying a stack of library books. He looked different in school uniform, still his usual genius self but more innocent, snugly wrapped his maroon jumper and loose fitting trousers that made him look skinnier that he actually was.

"I think I might be single again." John said bitterly.

Sherlock turned "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, puzzled.

John shrugged "You were probably going to figure it out anyway.

Sherlock grinned and laughed lightly "Yeah, probably." he dumped the pile of books on his messy bed and glanced over at John "Here, I know something that might cheer you up." he ducked and crawled under his bed.

"What are you doing Sherlock?" John stood up limping slightly over to Sherlock's bed.

"This." Sherlock's head reappeared from under the bed, closely followed by his maroon clad arm and with it a rather tattered looking book paper back book.

"What's this?" John took the book from Sherlock and looked at the worn front cover with had a picture of a train on it "Murder on the Orient Express." he read aloud.

Sherlock pulled himself out from under the bed "I circled all the clues in red felt tip, all the red-herrings in blue, all the motives in green and all the alibis in orange."

John flicked through the book, seeing many different coloured circles and pencilled in notes in long thin slanting hand writing in the margins "This is Poirot isn't it?"

Sherlock nodded.

John smiled "Thanks Sherlock."

He quickly wrapped on of his arms round Sherlock and briefly hugged him.

John could feel all the bad feelings that had been bottled up about Anderson and Sally and especially Sarah leave his body as he hugged Sherlock.

Sherlock shrugged "I practically know it by heart."

"Yeah, well I don't doubt that." John muttered.

Sherlock grinned "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"I'll buy you something, what do you want?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza it is, come on." Sherlock grabbed his coat off the floor just as there was a bleep from the computer.

John pressed enter and another email from Sarah flashed up.

_This just isn't working, sorry but I breaking up with you. Sarah _

John's face broke into a wide smile. Why was he happy? Sarah was his girlfriend. _Was _his girlfriend. As in past tense. So why was he happy?

"You ok?" Sherlock asked, winding a scarf round his skinny neck.

John turned away from the computer "Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled.

Sherlock pushed the door open "Coming?"

John nodded "Yeah."


	5. The Special Place

**Hello again**

**I just want to thank everyone for reading**

**And I especially want to thank everyone who reviews my story, it really means so much to me so thank you ****J**

**And this is the chapter when we start to get slashy! **

**Thanks once again **

**Let's start then shall we…**

**Love Micky xx**

Sherlock stalked through the darkened street, his long coat blowing about in the wind, and feverishly exited look in his grey eyes.

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?" John jogged behind him, trying to keep in with Sherlock's swift stride.

"I want to show you something." Sherlock hissed through his teeth.

"What is it?" John panted.

Sherlock shook his head to show he wasn't saying anything, he grinned.

John shivered and wrapped his coat tight round his body.

"Come on." Sherlock turned and hurriedly ran, his coat batting about his skinny ankles.

John groaned, but followed, not quite having the same dramatic effect Sherlock had.

Sherlock disappeared into an alley way.

"What's he doing?" John muttered, panting slightly.

Sherlock's head reappeared "Coming?"

John rolled his eyes "For such a skinny guy you are really fast."

Sherlock grinned but didn't answer, ducking back into the alley way.

John followed, slightly curious. Sherlock liked to talk to him, even if it didn't make any sense to neither him nor John, but now he was being secretive and mysterious. John liked it. Wait, what? He liked it!

Sherlock was walking now, giving John the perfect chance to catch up.

"Would there be any point in asking where we are going?" John chanced asking the moment he caught up with Sherlock, which was still quite hard as even when he was walking Sherlock was quite fast.

Sherlock shook his head "None what so ever." he glanced at John and grinned.

"Right ok." John continued in Sherlock's stride.

The houses were become fewer and smaller. Were they going outside the town, John's father had very sternly told him that under no circumstances was he to go into the woods…

John stopped in his tracks "Were going into the woods aren't we?" he groaned.

"Are you scared of the big bad woods John?" Sherlock teased, jutting pout his bottom lip to make a comically scared look.

John couldn't help but giggle like a little girl "But you can't go into the woods." he protested.

"Yeah you can, come on." Sherlock turned his back and advanced to a wooden fence round the back of a couple of very small houses.

"We can't get over here." John indicated the word.

"What are you talking about? Of course we can." Sherlock grabbed John's bag and threw it in one swift movement over the fence.

"Hey! That's got my money in it!" John hissed, trying greatly not to raise his voice.

Sherlock grinned "Exactly." he jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence, and in one fluid movement he swung himself over.

"Screw you!" John hissed through the fence.

John glanced up at the fence, it wasn't very high, probably only a couple of inches taller than you're classic wooden garden fence.

"You coming or not?" echoed Sherlock's voice from the other side.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming."

He tried to copy Sherlock, he grasped the top of the fence, and pulled himself up, it was definitely harder than it looked.

"Sherlock! Help!" he cried.

"You can do it John." Sherlock answered.

"Sherlock Holmes! I don't know you're middle names, but if I did I would so yell them right now!"

"Wilhelm Isaiah."

"What?"

"Sherlock Wilhelm Isaiah Holmes."

John had nothing to say to that.

He hauled himself up and just about managed to swing his leg over the top of the fence.

"There you are." Sherlock said as if he hadn't seen John in ages.

John glared at him "Ok, I'm getting down now."

John swung his other leg over, maybe a little bit to quickly. His feet impacted on the ground a little to hard and he staggered .

Sherlock grabbed John by the arms. Not only was he a lot faster than he looked but he was also a lot stronger, the force of John's impact didn't even make him stumble.

John straightened up, looking awkward "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

And then John realised where they were, in the exact place everybody said never to go. The Forest that lay just outside the town.

"Why are we here?" john whispered, to scared to raise his voice.

"I want to show you something." Sherlock repeated.

"What do you want me to see?"

Sherlock tapped the corner of his nose with his index finger before pressing it to his lips to tell John to shut-up, then he pointed just a little into the distance into one of the trees.

John looked.

In one of the trees there was a wooden structure, not very big, just biog enough for four or five people to go in, with a ceiling as well as windows and one door with a wooden ladder leading up.

"What is _that_?" John asked.

Sherlock shot him an annoyed glance "What does it look like John."

"Tree house."

"Well done John." Sherlock said sarcastically clapped his hands together in mock congratulations.

"When did you find it?" John asked, his mouth slightly open, gazing at the little wooden house.

"I built it John, when I was about six years old with Mycroft."

"Wow, wish me and Harry did stuff like that." John mused.

"Yeah will you probably did when you were six, Harry's only 2 years older than you isn't she?" he asked.

John nodded, still gaping up at the tree house.

Sherlock leaned towards john "You want to look in it?"

John nodded, slightly speechless.

Sherlock grasped John's elbow knowing that he probably would bee able to move, and walked foreword.

They reached the tree house, John having gained some feeling back in his legs, they climbed the ladder.

John hauled himself into the tree house, slightly breathless, followed by Sherlock who straightened up.

"This is amazing." John looked around the tree house, Sherlock had even bothered to paint the walls, a pale blue, but the ceiling was a ink black with painted stars that was probably an exact replicate of the stars outside. There were small jars that were tied to the ceiling with wiry strong, each with a small amount of sand and a candle that Sherlock was lighting now, there were a couple or squashy cushions strewn on the floor and a small wicker crate in the corner, and a handmade green cotton blind. It smelt of moss and wood and burning wax.

"Wow." was the only word John could think of.

Sherlock smiled and slid down onto one of the cushions "Look at this." he grabbed the strong attached to the blind and pulled.

John couldn't help but stare. Bright lights littered the floor view before them, some moving some stationary.

"The town looks nice from the view." Sherlock mused, following John's gaze across the bright lights.

"It does." John whispered, joining Sherlock on the floor.

"Looks awful up close though." Sherlock added.

John the his head back and laughed, he loved when Sherlock made him laugh, it felt natural, warm and comforting even. John tilted his head to look at Sherlock, his high cheek bones, his pale complexion, his glossy black curls, his pale lips that were parted ever so slightly…

John felt some kind of invisible force propelling him foreword, and before he knew it his mouth was on Sherlock's, his fingers knotting in his curls, pulling his face closer.

Sherlock gasped and froze, solid as a statue.

John sensed there was something wrong, Sherlock's lips were rock solid, his eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched and his whole body was ridged as a board.

John released Sherlock from his tight grasp and leaned away, just a couple of centimetres.

The stared at each other for a second, both momentarily to shocked to say anything.

And then the bomb exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Sherlock screamed at the top of his voice.

John leapt back, almost like the force of the shout had blown him completely away "I… I… Sherlock…" he spluttered.

But John trailed off, Sherlock's face was twisted and contorted with an ugly mix of fear and anger.

"I'm…I'm sorry Sherlock…"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Sherlock yelled "YOU'RE SORRY I'M ANGRY! YOU'RE NOT SORRY THAT YOU K-" but his mouth couldn't seem to formulate the word, as if it was on the tip of his tongue but his lips forbad him to say it "BECAUSE YOU K-"

"Because I kissed you!" John yelled back, finishing the sentence for him.

"Yes that!"

John's guilt began to mount. Why had he done it? Why _had _he done it? He was straight, he liked girls. Or he thought he had…

Sherlock buried his face in his hands "Why John? Just why?" he whispered.

John leaned closer, tentatively pressing his cheek to Sherlock's shoulder "I don't know." he whispered truthfully against Sherlock's coat.

Sherlock slowly leaned away from John, facing him as if he were scared.

Their eyes met. Dark blue to crystal grey. John felt something pass between himself and Sherlock, something warm and pleasant that John had never experienced before, but he liked it, and he craved more of it.

"Sherlock…" but no words were needed, John leaned foreword very, very slowly and gently pressed his lips to Sherlock's again.

"No…" Sherlock whimpered softly but John ignored him, snaking his arms up round Sherlock's neck, coaxing his mouth open, although there was little coaxing to do.

Sherlock gently pulled away, releasing John from his clumsy grasp "I…" his cheeks flooded with colour, blushing bright scarlet he scrambled to his feet, down the tree house ladder and bolted away into the distance.

John sat sill, completely stunned, unable to move. Then it hit him. He had just kissed the gay ex0drug addict sociopath, and liked it. He could have leapt for joy if he hadn't felt like his legs were made out of lead.

John felt a powerful rush of emotions threaten to overwhelm him. Happiness, joy, relief, love?

John's hazy brain seemed to only register one fact. John liked Sherlock Holmes a lot more than he though he ever would.


	6. John's Feelings John's POV

**Hey to all my gorgeous readers and once again that you for reading**

**Ok, I did say I would answer questions so…**

**Descard - they may be a bit young, but I made them 14/15 because that's my age and that's one of the reasons I wrote this story **

**Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz it's a little different, this is basically John's view on Sherlock and what he's feeling about him, awwww!**

**Ok, let's continue**

**Love Micky xx**

I hate how you won't talk to me

It's nearly been a week

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

How many times do I have to say it before you believe it?

Please say something

Or even look at me

I just need you too look me in the face

All I want from you is to forgive me

Please forgive me

Or even just talk to me

I keep dreaming about you

Your face

Your eyes

Your hair

Your body

Your lips…

I feel like my insides are burning

You are part of me

I feel different around you than I feel about anybody else

A fleeting touch of your hand sends electricity through my veins

You light up my life

I am yours

And you will be mine

Will I be alright when I dream of you

I miss you

I miss your little smiles

Your deductions

How you read me like an open book

How you always know what I'm thinking

How you know everybody's secrets

Me eating breakfast and you observing

I miss your careless attitude

Your recklessness

Your arrogance

Your snide remarks about who's sleeping with who

I miss being your friend

I need you

I need you to be with me

I need you to talk to me

I need you to be my friend

I need to know that you care about me

Because I care about you

You are the most important person in my life

You're my best friend

My roommate

My acquaintance

My companion

My comrade

My partner

My ally

My class mate

My colleague

My detective

My muse

My Sherlock…


	7. Becuase I love him

**Hey to all my gorgeous readers and once again that you for reading**

**Ok, so we're moving back to the actual story now, expect lots of drama and strong feelings! You have been warned! **

**So let's continue**

**Love Micky xx**

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock sniffed robotically to show he acknowledged that John was talking to him.

John continued to speak "I'm going to go down to the canteen, is that ok?"

Sherlock shrugged as if to say 'Whatever'

It had been two weeks since the incident at the tree house. Sherlock had been avoiding John as much as he could and when ever John tried to talk to him about it he would switch to being completely oblivious to John's presence. Sherlock didn't speak from the moment he awoke to the moment he fell asleep, he played the violin more than usual, but John barely noticed the regular noise of bow on strings, it had become so natural that he noticed when it wasn't being played rather then when it was. He found it even helped him, it let him know Sherlock was thinking about something, mulling something over in that amazing mind of his.

John stood up and walked to the door, trying not to look at Sherlock. Sherlock just sat on the inner windowsill in his blue dressing gown, just staring down onto the snow strewn playing field.

It was early December now and the cold winds had brought with them a heavy freak snow storm that had bathed the entire school and neighbouring town and forest in a thick blanket of white fluffy snow. John used to enjoy the snow, not anymore, not now, not now Sherlock was gone, when Sherlock was gone it was hard for John to enjoy anything anymore.

John twisted the doorknob and silently exited the room.

"Hello John."

John recoiled slightly "Oh, hello Mr Holmes." he stared up into the serious face of Mycroft Holmes.

"I need to talk to you John." he said simply.

"About Sherlock?"

"What else?" but he didn't wait for a reply "You've failed me John."

John shuffled his feet and looked at the blue carpeted floor.

"I asked you one favour, one simple favour, to look after my little brother, to be his friend and to care about him, and you failed me."

"I'm sorry." John mumbled.

Mycroft smiled slightly "I know you are." he tilted his head, observing John as if he were something interesting in a glass case "You really do care a lot about my baby brother, don't you?"

"Yes." John whispered.

"Walk with me John." Mycroft turned and began to walk down the corridor that was empty other than himself and John who followed, curious about what Mycroft had to say "He cares about you to, you know. Sherlock Holmes has never been very good as showing his emotions, sometimes people didn't even think that he even feels things like normal human beings do."

John felt a surge of red hot fury at the people who doubted Sherlock's humanity "He's allowed to feel, isn't he?" he spat.

Mycroft smiled "Sherlock is different to other people, John, I don't think he really understands what he should do. Sherlock is a very closed person, he doesn't like letting people in. He might not like to admit it, but he's scared John, he's scared of getting hurt or being let down, he's scared that he'll let someone in, someone who won't understand him and that they'll hurt him, and he's not emotionally ready for that John."

"Mr Holmes-"

"Mycroft, please."

"Mycroft, I promise I would never hurt Sherlock."

Mycroft smiled, not a proper smile, a smile as if he were trying to comfort John "But John, you see, you already have."

John felt hot tears bubble in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. He lowered his head and glared at the floor, silently hating himself.

Mycroft patted John on the shoulder "Just give him time John, in time Sherlock will come to understand."

John raised his head slightly "But what if he doesn't?"

Mycroft smiled "You have to help him to understand John, if you are willing to guide him, to believe in him. Sherlock needs you John, he's lost without you." he surveyed John's face, his dark blue eyes think with hot salty tears "As I can see, you too are lost without Sherlock."

John inclined his head slightly.

"Would you have felt bad John?"

John looked up, straight into Mycroft's eyes "What do you mean sir?"

"If Sherlock had reacted well?"

John hesitated, then slowly shook his head from side to side "No." he whispered.

"And why is that?"

"Because… because I…" John paused and took a deep breath "Because I love him." he finally admitted.

John could feel a sudden warming sensation in his chest as he said those small words that felt so big.

Mycroft smiled, a real smile "It's nice to know Sherlock has somebody who'll love him." he mused.

"But it doesn't make any difference." John leant against the wall and slid down till he hit the floor, running his fingers through his hair.

Mycroft stood surveying john crumpled form, his smile gone "doesn't make any difference?" he hissed "John, it makes all the difference in the world!"

"But it doesn't matter." he said through gritted teeth, trying greatly to prevent his voice from breaking.

"John, listen to me!" Mycroft placed a hand on John's shoulder "It matters to you, and it matters to me, and most importantly it matters to Sherlock Holmes, and that is all that counts."

John sniffed, letting a couple of tears spill out of his eyes and stain the pale skin of his cheek.

Mycroft straightened up "You need Sherlock John, and he needs you."

John could see through his squinting eyes, Mycroft's poised black shoes disappear down the corridor, and then he let the salty water rush down his cheeks. He shook where he sat, hunched up against the wall.

"How do you think the freak is?" he heard somebody say on the other end of the corridor.

"I don't know, I hope he just dies, would do everybody a favour." said a second voice, definitely male.

John shoo with fury, knowing that they were talking about Sherlock.

"Hey look!" one of the voices seemed to have seen john "Isn't that the freak's roommate?"

"Yeah." said the other voice, approaching John "Hey you! How's freak today?" they geared.

John looked up into the face of one of the worst people in the school.

"Hello Jim." he hissed at the black haired boy's face.

"So how is our favourite freak today?" Jim sniggered.

John stood up slowly "Don't call Sherlock a freak!" he yelled.

Jim seemed slightly taken aback by John's out burst, but he quickly regained his usual evil manor "What are you going to do about it?" he hissed in John's face.

John felt his blood boil "Shut-up!" he hissed.

"Make me."

John dived at Jim, punching and kicking every inch of him that he could.

He heard people come out of their rooms, some were yelling for a teacher, others were egging them on. John didn't care, all he knew was that he wanted to cause Jim so much pain for ever hurting Sherlock.


	8. I am yours, forever more

**Hey to all my gorgeous readers **

**Thank you sooooo much for such a positive response from the last chapter, I really do appreciate it so thank you **

**And in this chapter Sherlock and John are back together! Yippeee! **

**So let's continue**

**Love Micky xx**

"And further more, you boys shouldn't be fighting at all!" Anderson yelled at John and Jim.

"He started it." Jim muttered.

"I don't care who started it!" Anderson yelled directly at Jim "If I catch either of you fighting again, especially with each other I will put you both in detention for a month!" spit was actually flying from Anderson's mouth, though neither John nor Jim flinched as the specks hit their faces "James, get out of my sight." Anderson glared at Jim who immediately obeyed "And you!" he pointed at John "Will stay here. Mr Holmes has made an exception for you to have a visitor."

"Visitor?" John asked, puzzled.

Anderson went to the door "You can come in now." he said to a person on the other side of the door.

John's heart leapt as he saw the crop of black curls and large piercing gray eyes.

"Sherlock, I-" he started.

Sherlock held up his skinny index finger to silence John.

Anderson exited the room, closing the door behind him. The noise echoed around the empty infirmary.

Sherlock sat down on the chair next to the bed where John was precariously perched.

"I-" John tried to say again.

Sherlock shook his head, once again silencing John.

John just stared right into Sherlock's grey eyes, and for the first time in two weeks Sherlock stared back.

Sherlock slowly lifted his hand and gently ran his cold finger along John's swollen lip.

John sighed and closed his eyes, not wanted Sherlock to see the tears that had blossomed in his eyes at Sherlock's gently touch.

"You're so stupid." Sherlock whispered, his voice has husky and cracked from the lack of talking he had been doing "You're such an idiot. Why did you do it?" he ran his finger up John's cheek to the black bruise that was blossoming over John's right eye.

John sighed again "He called you a freak.."

Sherlock let a tiny laugh escape his lips "Everybody calls me a freak John."

"He said you should die." John protested weakly.

"Everybody thinks that." Sherlock whispered.

John had nothing to say, he let Sherlock gently caress the shallow cut along his left cheek.

"Why does it bother you?" Sherlock asked.

John's eyes snapped open "Why does it bother me?"

"Yes, it bother you about what other people think about me. It doesn't bother me, but it bothers you. Why?"

John could barely believe how ridiculous this question was.

Sherlock pulled his icy hand away from John's face and propped his arms up on his knees.

"Why don't you tell me then." John said "You probably know better than I do."

Sherlock's eyes darted over John "You feel protective of me," he was beginning to sound like his normal self, sending a wave of relief over John "You feel you should look after me and not hurt me, and you don't want other people hurting me either. You feel you have a duty to help and protect me. Maybe Mycroft asked you to, maybe you want to, maybe a bit of both…" he trailed off. "Which is it?" he wasn't asking John, more talking to himself "And why would you want to?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Because you're my best friend Sherlock."

This statement seemed to puzzle Sherlock even more.

"I was talking to Mycroft before…"

"Before you gave Jim Moriarty a punch to the face, nice aim by the way."

"Yeah. Mycroft said that you're scared." John could tell he was treading on thin ice here.

Sherlock's whole body stiffened "Scared of what?" he asked, bitterly.

"Scared of getting hurt. You don't like letting people in because you're scared they'll hurt you."

Sherlock's eyes widened "Looks like Mycroft knows more about me than I thought." he said in a barley audible whisper.

John laced his fingers with Sherlock's "Sherlock, I would never ever hurt you, I swear to God, not ever."

Sherlock looked up into John's eyes, their faces inches from each other. They both felt a pleasant warm twinge as their eyes met.

Sherlock slowly leaned foreword a kissed John's swollen lips lightly.

John froze, to scared that if he moved he'd do something wrong. It was really hard for him to stay completely still, he wanted desperately to respond but he stayed completely stationary, like a stone statue remembering Mycroft's words 'Sherlock's not emotionally ready'.

The kiss was only a couple of seconds long, there was no movement involved, just a light simple kiss. But both Sherlock and John felt it said everything that was needed, and that was good enough for both of them.

"Move over." Sherlock stood up and clambered onto the bed next to John. The bed springs creaked slightly as they lay down beside each other.

Sherlock curled up into his sleeping position and before John knew it Sherlock's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling very slowly.

John smiled at Sherlock's sleeping form and ran his fingers through Sherlock's black curls.

It took John a rather long time to realise that he was still holding Sherlock's hand.


	9. Boyfriend

**Hey to all my gorgeous readers **

**Sorry it's taken so long for another chapter, I mean over a week and nothing, that's shameful! **

**Thank you sooooo much for sticking to my story, it makes me very happy to know people like my story **

**So let's continue**

**Love Micky xx**

John awoke suddenly and blinked.

It took him a couple of seconds to realise where he was and more importantly why Sherlock was asleep next to him, all curled up with his tangle of jet black curls framing his pale face.

Then it all clicked into place. The talk. The insult. The fight. The visit. The kiss. Sherlock. His Sherlock.

His arm was wrapped around Sherlock's sleeping body, almost protectively, as is he were scared someone would hurt him, which he supposed he was. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Sherlock's pale neck, feeling his cold skin rub against his warm cheek.

Sherlock stirred slightly, a small smile on his face.

"I love you." John whispered in Sherlock's ear. He laced his fingers in Sherlock's and gently caressed the soft skin of Sherlock's hand.

John wanted more than anything to just curl up next to Sherlock's sleeping peaceful body and stay there forever, but he knew that Sherlock would wake soon. He shifted and slowly sat up, still gently stroking Sherlock's hand.

"Sherlock," he knew he would probably never be able to say any of this to Sherlock if he was awake "The first day I met you, I… I changed, you changed me, and I don't think I even knew you were doing it," he smiled "I don't even think you knew you were doing it. If I had known that you would change my life as much as you have I think I would have been scared, but I'm glad you did. I…" he trailed off, even though he knew Sherlock couldn't hear him he still felt that it was of the utmost importance that he had to get this right "You are so important to me Sherlock, in fact you're the most important. Yeah. You are the most important person in my life and you mean the entire world to me, I would never ever hurt you and I will always always always love you, I promise."

Sherlock didn't move, just breathing deeply in and out, completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

John sighed and smiled. He would never have been able to look Sherlock in the face and say everything he had just said. He knew that one look into Sherlock's large beautiful grey eyes and he would have frozen completely.

"John…" the tiny whisper escaped Sherlock's lips, it was such a quiet whisper that you would only have heard if you had been listening very hard as John had.

John froze, frightened. Maybe he had woken Sherlock? Or worse, maybe Sherlock had just heard everything he had just said. He didn't say anything, just sat waiting to see if Sherlock would say anything else.

"John…" Sherlock whispered again.

John leaned forward so his face was exactly inline with Sherlock's.

"I love you." Sherlock breathed, so quietly that only if your face was as close to Sherlock's as John's was would you have heard it.

John's eyes widened. He felt the warm sensation he always felt when Sherlock was with him rise up in his chest, he felt like he could have lifted off the grounds he was so happy.

He couldn't help himself, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Sherlock's cold lips, only for a couple of seconds but it was enough.

Sherlock 's face twitched and he opened his eyes and blinked, seemingly dazed for a second, then his eyes came into focus "Morning John." he smiled and sat up, untangling his limbs for his sleeping position.

"Morning Sherlock." John grinned.

Sherlock eyed John for a second "Why are you so happy? You're grinning like an idiot."

John laughed "Well, we're friends again, aren't we?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows "I think we're a little more than friends now John."

John nodded. Ok, how was he going to approach this? 'Subtle. Do it Subtly John.' he told himself.

"You talk in your sleep." he stated, tentatively.

"What? Oh that, yeah I know, Mycroft used to tease me about it all the time." he smiled "So, what did I say?"

John paused for a second. 'Subtle, remember.' he reminded himself "You said my name." breath in, breath out "Twice."

Sherlock froze, obviously worried "Err…did I say anything else?" he asked, uneasily.

John decided not to say it, instead he gently brushed one of Sherlock's curls out of his eyes .

Sherlock closed his eyes as john's fingers made contact with his skin "John…what did I say?"

John prayed that Sherlock would not open his eyes, because he knew that then he wouldn't be able to say it "You said you loved me." he whispered.

Sherlock's eyes flashed open.

"Do you?"

Sherlock didn't say anything for a moment, just stared directly into John's face "I…I think so."

"What do you mean you think so? You either do or you don't."

"I…" Sherlock Holmes was speechless for probably the first time in his life "I've never loved anybody before John, and I think…yes. I love you John." he admitted.

John kissed the end of Sherlock's nose "I love you too."

Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms around John in a tight hug.

John ran his fingers through Sherlock's glossy curls "So…where do we go from here?"

Sherlock didn't release John, just kept hugging him "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, when two people like each other a lot, they tend to go out." he explained.

"You mean like dating?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah. So, Sherlock Holmes, will you be my boyfriend?"

John felt Sherlock chuckle "I'll be your boyfriend if you'll be mine."

It was John's turn to laugh now "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've got a couple of rules."

"Rules?" John asked, running one of his hands over Sherlock's skinny back.

"Yes rules, they should be simple enough to follow so you don't need to be to worried. 1, you are not going to give me a stupid nickname, like sweaty or darling or shit like that, and most definitely are not allowed to shorten my name, Sherlock is fine."

John laughed "I wasn't going to do that anyway."

"Good. 2, you're mine and I am not going to share you."

"You don't need to worry about that Sherlock, I can promise you that."

"Ok, and finally 3, you can kiss me and hug me in front of as many people as you like." he paused for a second "Especially Sally Donovan and Anderson, and Lestrade if you want."

They both laughed.

"They seem like rules that I won't have to try very hard to follow. So yes, so will you be my boyfriend now?"

Sherlock released John from the hug "I will."

John leant up and kissed Sherlock, only for a second but a second was all that was needed.


	10. Meet the parents

**Hey to all my gorgeous readers **

**So sorry it's been AGES since the last update **

**Thank you sooooo much for sticking to my story, it makes me very happy to know people like it ****J **

**So let's continue**

**Love Micky xx**

"So my parents are called…?" John asked his boyfriend, just checking for what Sherlock felt like was the millionth time.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Lisa and Richard."

"Ok." he bit his lip nervously as he saw the familiar car pull up through the school gates "And they don't know that we're together. In fact they don't even know I'm gay." he managed to splutter.

Sherlock gawked at him "you decided not to tell me this until the very last minute?" he asked incredulously.

"John." Richard climbed out of the car and smiled at his son "How have you been?" he extended his hand for John to shake.

John and Sherlock exchanged a look.

Sherlock tilted his head to Richard as if to say 'just do it now ort forever wish you had.'

John looked back up at his father, ignoring his extended hand he approached the man and hugged him.

Sherlock smiled as he watched John embrace his dad. John had told him all about the lack of contact in his family and Sherlock had been encouraging him to make the first move and stop waiting for people to show him affecting and show it himself.

John pulled away "I'm good thanks dad."

Richard still looked surprised "Err…that's good…" he shook his head, obviously trying to compose himself and turned to Sherlock "So, you're the infamous Sherlock Holmes, are you? John's been telling me a lot about you."

_Well, kind of. He just missed the fact that in to couple of months we've known each other he's managed to give me my first kiss, turned gay, fallen desperately in love with me, made me fall desperately in love with him, become my boyfriend or and got into a very violent fist fight over me. But apart from that I'm sure he's told you loads of stuff about me. _

"Likewise Officer Watson." he smiled politely.

"So, you're spending Christmas with us then, are you boy?" he asked Sherlock "And then the day after Boxing day John's going to your families house, right?"

Sherlock nodded "Yeah."

"Anybody I need to confirm that with? Only Lisa said John sorted it all out with your brother."

Sherlock shook his head "Everything's all sorted out."

"Good. Well then boys, you just get In the car and I'll put your bags in the back." Richard turned to John and Sherlock's bags.

"Why haven't you told you family yet?" Sherlock hissed as soon as they were in the safety of the back seat of the car where Richard couldn't hear their conversation.

"I'm sorry, I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"John. Listen to me. There is _never_ going to be a right moment to say to your parents 'Oh by the way, it turns out that I'm actually gay and my boarding school roommate is my boyfriend.'" Sherlock shook his head "Never. But you have to do it."

John ran his fingers through his hair "I know, I'm sorry." he checked quickly before gently pecking Sherlock's lips "I tell them once we get to the house and you've met everyone, ok?"

Sherlock nodded, biting his lips slightly "Ok."

Richard got back into the driver seat and started the engine.

John gently entwined his fingers with Sherlock's.

He didn't know but somehow it calmed his down.

Sherlock squeezed John's hand lightly and they exchanged a glance.

It was going to be a long couple of hours.

"Boys we're here." Richard pulled over.

John twitched and looked up.

He hadn't even realised he had been asleep.

He looked at Sherlock who hadn't moved a single muscle in two hours when John must have fallen asleep on the motorway.

"Johnny!" a sandy haired girl in her late-teens waved from the house.

"Hi Harry." John waved at his sister as she rushed down the pathway that lead to the front door.

It was a light mint-green front door in a large frame. The house was old and rather large considering only four people lived in it. The walls were covering in white plaster rather the bricks and there were several rose vines that creped up the wall. The front garden was surrounded by a waist-high bush, the flower beds were empty but in summer they would have been flooded with colour. So John's mother liked gardening.

John embraced his sister who looked very similar to him, they even had the same hair style "Hey Harry, how you doing?"

"Fine." she grinned and shivered "It's bloody freezing."

"Harry don't swear." a woman who could only be John's mother appeared at the mint door.

"Hi mum." John waved.

Lisa smiled and ruffled her son's hair "How have you been John?"

"Fine. Oh this is Sherlock." he indicated Sherlock who was just getting out the car.

"Hello there young man." Lisa held out her hand "I'm Lisa Watson ."

Sherlock shook her hand "Sherlock Holmes."

Harry was eyeing Sherlock curiously. Almost as if she knew he and John had a secret. Hers and Sherlock's eyes and he smiled. He eyes widened and she stared from him to John in shock.

"Well come on the boys, dinner is ready." Lisa ushered John, Sherlock and her husband into the house "But don't eat to much, we've got Christmas Dinner tomorrow." she turned to Sherlock "Oh, Christmas presents arrived for you yesterday dear."

Sherlock nodded "Mycroft said he'd send them down."

The interior of the house was very similar to the outside. It was old fashioned looking and simple. It was very obvious that the house was run military like, everything was organised properly and nothing was out it's place.

In the dining room all the food was laid out waiting for them. They all sat, feeling slightly awkward.

"So, boys, how's school?" Richard asked, taking a sip from a glass.

"Good." John answered.

Awkward silence.

"John, Sarah's mother told me you and her broke up, what was all that about?" Lisa asked her son.

Sherlock and John exchanged a worried look "I just…"

"So, do you have a new girlfriend John?" Harry asked, maliciously.

The two siblings glared at each other.

"Can we _please _not talk about this now? I've only just got back." John asked, still glaring at Harry.

"So…" Lisa turned to Sherlock "John's going to be spending the weekend with you and your parents before you two you back to school."

"Well actually…" Sherlock began.

"We should all meet up some time." Lisa smiled "Me and Richard and your parents."

"Well that could be a little bit tricky seeing as they died in a car accident when I was 10." Sherlock explained.

John choked on his drink. _Sherlock's parents were DEAD? Why had he never been told about this? _

Lisa looked shocked "Oh I am so sorry dear." she patted Sherlock's hand that was resting on the table.

Sherlock waved her down with his other hand "It's fine, it was a long time ago. No, John will be spending the weekend with me and my siblings in our flat in London."

John choked again. _Siblings? As in plural? _

"Will you have an adult responsible for you?" Richard asked, slightly concerned.

Sherlock nodded "Well all Mycroft is 25 and we've got Mrs Hudson the landlady." he explained.

The rest of the meal was in silence. Nobody except John was making eye contact with Sherlock. Harry was rocking back and forth slightly on her chair to try and stop herself bursting into fits of giggles.

At the end Lisa turned to them "ok boys, it's Christmas day tomorrow so I don't want you up to all hours, understood?"

They both nodded.

"And Sherlock, Richard didn't have time to set up a spare bed in John's room so you and John will just have to top-and-tail, ok?"

Harry snorted and cupped her hand to her mouth.

"That's fine, thank you." Sherlock smiled innocently.

"Good, up you got then."

John grasped Sherlock firmly by the elbow and dragged him up the stairs and through a door.

"Siblings!" he demanded "Your parents are dead! Why haven't you told me and of this?"

Sherlock's eyebrows mashed together "Can't you tell?" he asked, disbelieving.

"No I can't bloody _tell_ Sherlock, I'm not smart like you!" John snapped.

Sherlock looked at the dark blue carpet "Sorry."

John felt his anger ebb away as he looked at his boyfriend "No, I'm sorry." he wrapped his arm around Sherlock and kissed his cheek.

Sherlock looked around the room. The walls were painted a slightly lighter shade of blue than the carpets, it was quite a large room with a bed in the corner that was covered with a light grey duvet, there was an empty desk and a wardrobe but other than that the room looked rather bare. It was a nice room, maybe a little bit overly cleaned but it had a pleasant feel to it.

"So, there are more of you?" John asked.

"What?"

"More Holmes's, not just you and Mycroft?"

Sherlock gazed at him "John, I am the youngest of six."

"Six!"

"Yes John, six."

John shook his head, trying to acknowledge this "What are they all called?"

"Do you want it in order of age or IQ? Because they are a different order."

"Age."

"Ok." Sherlock began counting on his fingers "There's my sister Persephone but we call her Persie who's 26, then Mycroft who you've met, then my sister Armandine but we call her Mandy who's 22, then my brother Buddy who's 19, then my brother Leonard who we sometimes call Leo who's 18, and then there's me."

"Your brother's called Buddy?" John asked, not sure weather to believe him or not.

"Well his full name is Charles Kristof Vitally Holmes Jr, but we call him Buddy because he looks like Buddy Holly."

John laughed "They seem nice."


End file.
